This invention relates to improvements in material unloaders and more particularly to improved safety features designed to eliminate injury to the operator by the unloading mechanism employed.
No particular form of unloading mechanism is required for purposes of the safety features of this invention but since this unloader is intended primarily for unloading silage and the like, although not limited thereto, I have preferably utilized a flail and auger device of a type generally well known in manure spreaders as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,926 and which I have modified as will appear.
One of the important objects of this invention relates to safeguards for the operator wherein the unloading mechanism is rendered incapable of operation whenever the unloader is being loaded with material for distribution or access to such mechanism is necessary for servicing or repair. This is a substantial improvement over present type material unloaders such as manure spreaders in use and the like where open sides or other openings in the unloader provide ready access to the unloading mechanism whether it is operating or not. This can and has been a source of injury due to the fact while present type of unloaders have means for shutting down the unloading mechanism, this is only an available option requiring a deliberate act by the operator that is not always exercised so that access to operating mechanism is possible and has the ever present potential for injury.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide an unloader of the above class with a closed body having a latchable closure providing access to the interior for loading material or servicing an interiorly mounted unloading mechanism and wherein such mechanism can be operated only when the closure is in closed position.